lets go home
by midnightstars12
Summary: What happens when joker wants revenge on batman and he gets it by sending robin and wally to a different dimension,but when that other dimension has super-hero's... slight birdflash RATED T because slight cussing later and violance, and because bat paranoia. DISCONTINUED.


Hi! i have had this on my mind forever! when (ultimate spiderman) the show on disney XD I liked it, spiderman is the only marvel hero that i like, and i also like the show because they have a team of teenage superhero's! soo i'll explane the charecter changes! and the charecter's that are in here mainly. sorry, i was making just a original YJ one but this popped in my head and i needed to write it! Sorry for those who don't know what ultimate spiderman or young justice is, google it!

i Dont own ANYTHING, well i own this computer but i dont own these shows i only own the plot!

im just putting down the main charecter changes the other charecter's wont change.

Robin(dick grayson)i made him have sensative sences and he is a little over emotinal for a bat, but he is regular emotional for like.. a normal person. 'also he and wally are a couple, but nothing more than kissing! he's 13'

Kidflash ( wally west) nothing really changed.

Batman (bruce wayne) he's more daddybat's.

Joker (joker?) he's a little more ubsesed with messing with batman than wanting to chop up robin, but robin _is_ the way to mess with batman.

Spiderman(peter parker) isn't as smart as he used to be, and he and white tiger are a couple.

White tiger ( ava ayala) she is a bit more motherl-y protective of the team espicailly the younger's. it just helps the plot. from what i can tell there all 16.

power-man(luke cage) i just made it so he has a bit of a temper, kinda like superboy.

Iron-fist(danny rand) isn't changed. he's perfect.

Nova(sam alexander) the same snarky-self he always is.

Nick fury(nick fury) isss the same i guess he's not as ' _drill sargent_ ' as before.

ok so here is bassicly the story-line

" Joker wanted to get batman, but not just anoy him _no_. what's a Joker suposed to do when he find's a portal to another dimension? he was going to test it, he was going to send a robin into the cole mine. kill two bird's with one stone. litterly."

Robin's p.o.v.

Kidflash and I where wandering the halls of mount justice "Babee im _boorreeeeedd!_ " "that's why we are heading to the game room _right now_ kid impationt."i replyed. we where almost to the game room when a large light came in front of us, and just like that Joker apeared."Shouldn't you be in a asylum right know!" i yelled, i was a little to suprised to come up with a quip. "HHHAAAhhhaaahahaHHHAaaa! ok bird boy! didn't you miss your uncle J? i went thrue so many hoops just to get to you my little carving bird?" i gave him a suspicous look " and how exactly did you get out this time you sphico-path!" Kidflash yelled. i saw that he was about to go run toward's Joker but i quickly put my arm in front of him and gave him a no head shake."HEHEHEHEHEHhehehehHOHOHOhohohoHAHAHAHAHhahah! wouldn't you like to know? fine ill tell you HEHEHEHEH! you see i _really_ wanted to get under bat's skin but i simply couldn't with just robbery's and murder's! so i thought, what more to get under his fur than to send his little birdy to another dimension? HEHEHEHhehehe! and aperently his little friend to!" i couldn't respond because the Joker then pulled a detanater out of his pocket " Say good bye to this realm forever bird boy!HAHAHAHAHAHhahaha! and you to babyflash!" within a second Kidflash was holding me inbtween his arm's trying to pertect my from what Joker was about to do. A bright light flashed just like the one that brought Joker here, exept this time it lasted about 20 seconds, it felt like we where in a zata-beam. i make up alot of exuses for wearing shaded in public like i have sensative eyes, i but i acually do, so i tucked my head into the crook of kidflash's neck wondering what would happen next.

,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,,.,,,,.,,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,I sudenly felt a breaze in my face after about 46 second's. who was counting thoe right? i heard kidflash scream so i looked down. BIG MISTAKE. We where falling and fast! i was still clinging to Kidflash as i absentmindedly screamed as well, i would have pulled out my grapling hook and shot it to that tower that said "the Daily bugal" but even if it landed i couldn't suport kidflash's weight! so instead i shot it to the so called "Daily bugal" and handed the handle to kidflash " look KF i can't support your weight but you can support mine, so hold on to this with all your might like you see me do and when we get close to the building put your leg's foward in a squating position ok!" He looked a little dumbstruck but after i slaped him he grabbed it "WWHHATT ISS GOOIINNGG ONN!" he screamed as we flew to the side of the building, KF did as i said so we landed on the side of the building unharmed. i quickly grabbed my grappling gun and put it back, i then grabbed my binoculars and looked around" KF its ok! my binoculars are a special kind that tell you a person's health heat signature and specius, and all those people down there are human! it look's like Joker may have sent us to a paralel universe, or just the JL dosnt exist, but considering that we are in another dimention im feeling pretty whelmed right about know." " NO WAY! let me see!" KF said as he grabbed the very item i was speeking of " ya maybe there are some super-hero's in this realm that can help is out" "KF i can't belive im acually saying this to you but thats genuis!" wally then gave me his best imatation of the bat-glare "kidding kidding!" i said "maybe" i said under my breath. We quickly looked around and saw a crouded street with some street vender's " Hey KF do me a favor and run down there and get me a paper will ya?" Kidflash saluted me and in a red and yellow blur was back with a paper "here you go, know lets see what kind of dimention we are dealing with." KF handed me the paper and i opened it up. "its the exact same date, but the only diffrence to this universe is knew-york, apperently that's where we are know, all the streets are difrent and no justice league. but KF dood look! it says here that a guy called spider-man is a vigalante, it says he's roaming the streets with a teem of other superhero's! asterous! we need to find spider-man" KF grabed the paper from me and glanced over it "ya that sounds great and all rob but how are we going to get him to COME OUT!" i rolled my eyes "jeez walls calm down, look where there are super-hero's there are super-villain's and when one come's out im hoping like our universe, the press will be all over it. it says here that theres a thing called S.H.I.E.L.D. and its kind of a justice league, so i bet anything spider-man works there!" wally then interupted me "what _are_ you getting at already!" " yeash walls impationt much? what im getting at is S.H.I.E.L.D. is a super-hero base, then they have the skill to know what villains are out, so i say we go to the next villain and take him down, then spiderman will get there and we can hopefully figure this whole mess out!" Kidflash gave me a michovous smile "or you know we could just go down there in front of the camera's and ASK for spiderman" i glared at wally for saying that, because he was right " as much as i hate to admit it, wich i DO your right, lets go, and _please_ let me do the talking!" "you got it rob!" i looked around to find the camera's that kidflash was talking about and no suprise they where all on the building focused on us " oh ya i kind of forgot that the world would want to know about some kids in bright costumes falling out of the sky?"kid flash game me a no-da look. i looked down, it wasn't to far down, so i jumped down landing in a tucked roll at the last second so the fall didn't hurt me. a second later i found that kid flash had zoomed to me side. i stared at the camera's for a moment before speeking"Hello what ever this city is called, we are looking for spiderman, let me explane im robin this is my friend kidflash, we are super-hero's but we arn't from around here, acually we are from a diffrent dimention, one of our super villian's sent us to a diffrent dimension, if you spiderman have been a supehero for a while, you will unerstand. if my asumption's are right you and shield are working together, your a super-hero base. so please come here so we can sort this out." sudenly camera's started flashing and people started yelling. with all the stress im under right know the yelling and the light's where giving me a migrane. mixed with me sensarive sences i suddenly felt really dizzy and starterd to wobble, my head was spinning and i groaned wanting it to stop. i heard someone say my name but i couldn't focus on it, because the worst pain just shot thrue my stomach and i toppled over throughing up, then the last thing i saw before blacking out was kidflash shaking me "ROBIN ROBIN! FOR GOD SAKES PEOPLE GIVE HIM SOME ROOM!" he said but it all got quit after a second.

,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.,,,.

Spiderman (peter parker's)'s p.o.v.

uuuhhhnngg! it's a saturday afternoon and shield calls me in for someting urgent! to think that i was going to go _swimming._ guess i can put that on my bucketlist of things to do before im an adult because being a super-hero is way hard! there are 37 things on that list already! whatever, as i swung my way through the sky i saw a croud of people with camera's? must be a celebrity spoting or something. i shot another web this time it conected to the hela-carrior. i did a front flip when i landed. i walked up and into it when i saw the team around the main screen in the middle, White tiger looked worried and distresed, Irion fist looked like he was contemplating something, Powerman looked cofused and Nova just looked star struck. i slowly walked up to them " _heeyy_ guys what's up? what happened?" all of a sudden nick fury stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder making me turn around at a instant "Spiderman, you have been requested by 2 super hero kids" i stood there aww struck"whhaaat? fury what are you talking about? there are more superhero's? is that where my jetpack went!" i always try to keep things light and funny when im nervous, and i think the team noticed because next thing i knew i was turned to the screen by Ava."Just watch this spidy ok? we need to go down there to help the kid out. we have done a couple tests and they have NO remnence of existing here, there telling the truth and one of them is hurt." i raised a eyebrow that no one could see and started watching the screen as it turned on. a giant yellow light flashed in the sky then two wierdly dressed kids came falling out! what! there was one, the smaller one, the kid. he had black tight's on with combatboot's and a red and black kevlar top with a yellow R in the left breast, a wierd looking clunky yellow belt and he also had a black cape that was yellow on the inside and was wearing a domino mask covering his eyes. he had raven hair all messed up in front of his face, and by how short and scrawny he was he was probably about 11. who has a 11 year old become a super hero! next to him the older he was clinging to, he was wearing a bright yellow outfit with red on the side and the middle looking like a wierd belt, and red and yellow flash bolt on his torso and on the side of his head, he had red hair sticking out the top and wide green eyes that just screemed "HELP! IM FRICKEN SCARED SO HELP!" he looked about our age. as the vidio kept playing the younger looked down and started screeming to, a normal responce to plumiting ABILLION FEET! then the grabbed something out of his belt and is extened to look like a...grapling gun? he fired it at the daily bugal and told something to his red head friend then the readhead grabbed the kid and held onto the base of the grappling gun, as they landed safley at the building i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding. "what's going on!" i screamed because i was royaly confused " shut up and watch the rest web-head" nova retorted. i sighed and looked to watch the kid pulled out a pair of binacular's and scanned the area then he smirked and told his teenage friend something and then in a blur he was back with a paper "he has superspeed?! so not fair! but kudo's for thinking of getting a paper that was smart" i said. as i kept watching i saw the raven hair open the paper and from what it looked like he was reading about me and S.H.I.E.L.D. he then smiled like he just saw the funniest thing ever, again he talked to the red head and then he looked down and told the kid something, the kid then frowned but sighed and retorted something then looked right down and jumped off! "WHAT!" i screamed "shut-up and watch!" Ava scolded me, i moped but then turned back. the kid at the last moment tuck rolled so he wasnt injured."ok ajility super power, pretty cool." then his super speed friend was down there in a second he looked at him older friend then turned to the camera's and cleared his throught then he bagan talking "Hello what ever this city is called, we are looking for spiderman, let me explane im Robin and this is my friend kidflash, we are super-hero's but we arn't from around here, acually we are from a diffrent dimension, one of our super villain's sent us to a diffrent dimension, is you spiderman have been a super-hero for a while you will understand. if my asumption's are right you and S.H.I.E.L.D. are working together, you are a super-hero base, so please come here so we can sort this out." my eyes widened in amazment. " how the heck do they know we work with shield, and why did they want me! that kid is smart!" "i think they asked for you because your the most talked about super- hero in the paper, and they understood when it said vigalante." Iron fist supplied. "The vidio isn't over yet." Ava said sadly, i quickly went up to her and embraced her "hey Ava what's wrong?" "just finish the vidio." so i turned and watched the rest, to my horror the nouise went blaring up and flashes from all around the place lit, then the kid closed his eyes and started to sway a bit, he then let out a groan and his friend yelled "ROBIN!" then to make it worse he toppled over and belched, then it seemed he blacked out, "ROBIN ROBIN!FOR GOD SAKED PEOPLE GIVE HIM SOME ROOM!" i wathces sadly as it ended, now i know why Ava was so sad, she has a soft spot for kid's and even watching that made _me_ sad. i frowned and turned to the team and Fury " Well what are we going to do?! we have to get them out of there! aviously there telling the thruth you just told me that, and the kid need's medical atention!" " Spiderman we are trusting you to go get them and bring them back here, you where the one who they where asking for and im sure anyone else handling the kid would make he and his friend uncomfortable. then you bring them back here and we will all talk." Fury said, great! i get to carry 300 pounds of kid's back here, i was about to ask for help, but then i saw Ava and i can't break her heart again. "ok there still next to the bugal right? ill go get them have the medical team ready!" i said as i shot a web out and was heading to the bugal. that must have been all the press is saw! im so stupid, no celebrity comes here anymore.

as i got close i saw the rea- Kidflash speed pushing people out of his way, they where really trying to get photo's of the kid while he was passed out? Fricken voutares! Well M.J. was going to be one soon. agg NO TIME TO POUT! got to help them! i shot a web to the front of the daily bugal and landed behind kidflash "Hey everyone! its your friendly neighborhood spiderman! now if everyone would be so kind as to back away, they can get a spidey plushy!" i said teasingly. kidflash then looked behing to see me, his eyes widdened and he smiled " HI! you must be spiderman! i would love to make a introduction but robin really need help know!" "its ok kidflash! ill take you back to the hela-carrier, its a mane base for S.H.I.E.L.D. they already has medic's waiting for Robin! im taking you back there! lets go!" i said quickly i bent next to him to look at robin, avouding the vomit of course, his pulse was low and his breathing jaged, i gulped and picked him up, that can't be right! he was so light he most not even weigh 100 pounds, i weight about 156 and thats muscle wich i conele easily, dang i need there backstory's! i held onto Robin tightly " Kidflash get on my back and help me hold robin, i need my hands free!" he quickly jumped on my back making me umph, i handed robin's head and torso for him to hold while i secured his legs with my elbow's put together as i shot a web at a building "Hey there i have alot of question's but first one is, what happend to the kid!" i said " Okay so first of all he's not a kid, he's 13 and a half and im 15 and a half and he's my boyfriend! and secondly he has very sensative sences, its like epalepicy but with your ear's to, he uasally had speacial contact's and ear plug's to stop it from taking affect when we are on missions, but when this happened we where just hanging, and if we dont get help soon he might..." I felt him gulp on my back, not good! and what he was 13! and they where dating! so many questions! calm down spidey you need to help robin before he..! no he's going to be fine! i quickly swung another web and landed on the heli-carrier, the medic's where rushing out as fast as the could and kid flash jumped of my back but... i couldn't feel his pulse anymore.

Note: oohh will robin make it? soo much angst! i was going to make this a one shot but know its going to be very long! please review and tell me what you think! i did this at night when i was pulling a all nighter, so forgive me if i spelled something wrong or something dosn't make sence, i still havn't slept! thanks for reading! 3


End file.
